Lucifer of Lucifers
Lucifer of Lucifers 'is an incarnation of Lucifer that is totally aware of all the cliches and boring plotlines people tent to write about him. Knowing that he'll either end up as a shitty villain or a playboy, whose humor is more powerful than his near-godly strength, this Lucifer has simply given up on fiction and now exists in the void between all timelines, where he is untouched by the perverse hands of the users of 'Book Marker. Personality Originally, he was just a repugant manipulator, whose ambitions were focused solely on ruling Earth and overthrowing God as the supreme being. But after being bestowed with a vision of all his other incarnations, mortal depictions and parodized anime clones, Lucifer was so darn horrified that he forever left the world of fiction. Nobody knows what kind of man...er, devil ''Lucifer has become. It's supposed he is now associated with whatever is "original"(in the truest sense of the word). Some of his internal avatars however, have shown extreme arrogance and pleasure at seeing the heroes getting foiled over. Most of them usually are cunning manipulators, who take their time to conjure up the biggest plan on how to destroy the world. Unfortunetely, their plans rarely have any sort of lasting effect on the world, much less a full-on success. The only notable feature of this Lucifer's persona, that could be comprihanded by mortal minds, is his prefrence at mocking what the Gods call "Mary Sues/Gary Stues" and overused storylines. Other than that, analyzing his character would be harder than making a totally original harem anime. Appearance Originally, he was an extremely handsome devil, with slender body, broad shoulders and sharp eyes. His appearance would often be compared to that of a husky seductive snake. Of course, there's also his beast mode form, which is what becomes of Lucifer when you add drunk and angry to his name. In that form, he is a colossal grostique demon with crispied skin, covered by lots of fur. He has several horns sticking out of his ̶b̶u̶t̶t̶h̶o̶l̶e̶ head and three pairs of demonic wings. After exiling himself from the world of humanity's imagination, he no longer has an appearance in the normal sense of the word. It can be assumed that he appears as anything that isn't associated with demons or other Lucifers. History The Gods are completely aware of his backstory and the crimes he has comitted all throughout the Bible and as such, they find it unneccessary to read it all over, so it wouldn't be included. Since there was absolutely zero information regarding this Lucifer, Azazel suggested to the other factions to refer to him as a 'blank existence'. Powers & Abilities '''Near-Godly Strength:' This Lucifer was a perfect clone of the original idea of Satan. Along with his subtle personality, he also shares his unexplainable strength, that gives him the adventege against ALL, except GOD. After leaving fiction world, it is speculated that he lost all his godly strength, but in an exchange for something even more troublesome. Immense Stamina: This Lucifer, like many others, were able to satisfy Lilith's endless desire to have rough sex. Absolute Demonic Magic: '''Being the original progenitor of this energy source, it is obvious that Lucifer would be able to manipulate demonic energy, right down to the core of its very concept. He can severly impair a devil's ability to produce demonic energy, possibly rendering said devil worthless till the end of their devillish lives. '''Scary but utterly inefficent: '''This ability can only occur if he is in his beast mode form. If he is both in it and is on the verge of suffering deathly defeat, Lucifer will start roaring and his eyes would glow menacingly. This ability activites on its own, kind of like a trapcard, and is oftenly just used to make his opponents reluctant of continuing to fight him. Of course, the ability is actually not that effective. A strong-willed hero could easily see past the illusion of danger and unreluctantly slay Lucifer. '''Fictional Transcendence: '''Not much of an ability as it is a key attribute in Lucifer's being, after he leaves the world. Azazel proposes a hypothesis, that this Lucifer, is likely no longer bound by the limits of fiction, and has instead moved to an otherworldly plane of existence, which even the Gods cannot fully understand. In other words, this Lucifer is 'absolutely free'. '''Nigh-Omnipresence: His more popular incarnations can be observed or read about from almost everywhere across the real world. There also exist uncountable number of other less known Lucifers all across the fiction world. 4th Wall Breaking: Much like the beings-embodiers of satire and humor, Lucifer of Lucifers embodies everything other Lucifers aren't. This includes the ability to see through the 4th wall. While he cannot directly conversate or effect the Gods in an actual sense, Lucifer of Lucifers can 'project' his messages through lone quotes and paragraphs. He is also completely aware of the TV and Anime/Manga tropes which are most used, especially regarding villainous overlords. Cliche Immunity: As said before, he denies the concept of cliches. He can no longer be effected by them, through any means. Even depictions made by the Gods are only of false, imperfect copies of the Lucifer of Lucifers. '''Blank Existence: '''Having transcended all of fiction, Lucifer can now only be comprihanded as a blank existence. An entity that exists, but has no depth to it or at least, it has so much depth, it could make you go insane. Trivia *Lucifer Morningstar is one of this Lucifer's favorite incarnations of himself. *Lucifer of Lucifers commends Sadou Maou's originality at being a humorous incarnation of the devil king. *He finds DemonsAnarchy's incarnation of himself as quite 'the intruiging fellow'. He still finds his 'asshole'-ish demanour to be 'most distasteful'. *Lucifer of Lucifers doesn't have a theme, but he'd personally go for this masterpiece. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Canon Devils Category:Antydeth Category:Former Antagonist